The Shot
by Totally-Out-Of-It
Summary: Heero never thought that something like this could happen. He was the Deathsythe after all. This would change everything Duo had ever done in his life, ever would do. OneShot


Onee-chan #2 : I was on a read rampage today and could not stop reading Gundam Wing stories. Just, on other sites. I then read some on here and was all "Dude! These suck!" (no offense!)

Anyways, this idea came from...something I read in a story because for some reason, I had the idea. So here it is.

* * *

Heero never thought that something like this could happen. He was the Deathsythe after all. This would change everything Duo had ever done in his life, ever would do. One-Shot 

-

It started out like any other mission. Everyone was doing their own jobs. When it came time to leave, that's when the unexpected happened.

Always expect the unexpected. If you don't know what to expect, what am you supposed to be ready for?

It had been late at night, so _he_ should have blended in perfectly. He was the Deathsythe after all. The God of Death. So he wasn't worried about the other dying. In fact, it was the foremost thought in his mind, but of his least concern.

_The brunette looked up from his shoulder and at Quatre, who sat next to him._

"_How bad is it? Huh buddy? How bad?" he asked, as if fearing for his life._

_Quatre seemed to want to answer, but then he turned away. This would change everything Duo had ever done in his life, ever would do._

They had been running out, as quiet as mice, when the alarms went off for some unknown reason. The lights came on, and they ran into the shadows to hide themselves as they kept moving.

They had heard gunshots going off, but they couldn't see each other, so why should anyone else be able to?

Then a surprised gasp as a bullet made contact, two in fact. One hit flesh, but the other noise, they couldn't place it. Blood splattered out of the shadows along with a familiar hair tie they all knew.

A yell so familiar it was painful echoed around them.

Everyone had stopped moving, even the guns had stopped firing, thinking they'd hit their target. Then a man dressed in a greenish suit fell from shadows and landed on top of the blood splatter, adding more to the floor with a knife in his back.

Then a shadow dodged along the edge of the light and headed over. The gunshots resumed, seeing this foe, and they dodged each one.

"Duo. Duo!" Trowa called softly. He could hear silent sobbing. "Duo?"

He came upon a boy, he was crying. Something was laying on the floor next to him, but Trowa couldn't see what it was in these conditions.

"Come on Duo, we've got to go. It's dangerous here." he warned, grabbing Duo's upper right arm and pausing when he felt blood. "Duo, you're injured. We need to go." he urged.

"What's going on?" a voice asked.

"Duo won't come." Trowa spoke, still hearing Duo crying.

"Then pick him up and take him with you. You're liable to get shot here!" the figure ordered before dodging bullets as he ran away.

"Heero you bastard. You don't understand!" Duo yelled angrily, tears running down his face as Trowa hefted him up onto his shoulder.

It was then that he realized what was on the floor...and he understood.

"I'm...sorry Duo." he said softly before running off with the brunette not struggling in the least.

-

And that's how they got into the situation they were in now. In a dark car, on a dark road, fleeing while trying to seem casual and unsuspicious.

Duo was curled into Quatre's chest. Trowa was on Quatre's other side in the back seat, while Wufei and Heero were in the front seats and still didn't know what Duo's problem was.

Quatre kept running his finger's through Duo's hair and patting his head in a hope of comforting the boy.

They pulled up in the driveway of a small house. Light filtered in through the front windows from a light hanging on the porch.

They got inside and Wufei gasped. Heero finally turned to look at Duo and paused. He'd never thought something like this could happen...

Duo was leaning heavily on Quatre's shoulder, face buried into the smaller boy's neck. But that wasn't the weird thing...What was weird was that...

Duo's hair was now shoulder length and choppy. And Heero finally realized what had happened.

A man had been hiding in the shadows and Duo had come upon him. He'd shot at Duo, who dodged. But the bullet must've caught his hair and shot it right off. The second shot probably got him in the right shoulder, which he was now holding tightly.

"Maxwell, I..." was all Wufei could make out.

They all know how much Duo's hair had meant to him...

But one couldn't help but laugh at the look on OZ's face when they found a long braid later and thought they'd killed some girl.

Duo suddenly pulled away from Quatre and ran up the stairs and into his room.

"This will be hard for him to accept." Trowa said calmly with his head bowed. "But if he realizes that hair grows back, maybe he'll be okay."

They all noticed about then that Heero Yuy was out cold standing up, with his eyes open.

* * *

Hmm...I wonder who is going to bandage Duo's arm. Maybe he'll do it himself. 


End file.
